petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lumage/Lumage's programs.
=Almost An Action RPG= You start off as an ordinary boy sent outside by his mom. Ordinary, that is, until you come across a shop selling free swords. (First time you notice it, even though it's right next to your house, thanks to videogame logic). Once that happens, you are... Ordinary Boy... with a Sword! Map Scrolling thanks to Maped16 (that'd be going to Jamieyello and Discostew), it wouldn't work nearly as well without it. VERY LITTLE STORY SO FAR This is just a peek at what is done and how it works. NOTE: The early name for it was SWORD so some files may have sword in the title. Version 0.1.2 So far you start off outside your house, with virtually no idea what you are supposed to do. you can go through a cave onto a beach, walk around a farm type area, and bump into a tree. You can do three basic attacks (so far), not counting combinations of attacks. You can stab in a direction, slash, (including larger and smaller slashes) and do a spin attack. these all are done with nice feeling touch screen motions. Basic enemy programming. So... What's going on I am back to working on this, and the next update will have enemies, the hoverboard, and more map. Future Updates Version something or other: Annoying slimes(complete) hoverboard will be added(not usable yet), and the town can be accessed.(needs collision) Also... *Works best on DSi and 3DS expanded resolution, does not work as well on 3DS DS mode *Not as serious as title sounds *This is a real-time action RPG. (Think Zelda or Ys) *You CANNOT obtain the hoverboard yet. To Do Stuff that never happened *Enemies, damage, health, attack... *The hoverboard *New title screen *Map *Story *Fix the walking animation *Key mapping function (not functional) *Add access to town *First Boss Download =Stupid GUI= Are you tired of all the lousy OSes with bad graphics, fake features, and bad controls? Do you want an OS with all the essentials, but easier and more practical to use? Well, you've come to the wrong place. You can't get an OS that can access the internet with Petit Computer. But you can download sOS and have easy graphical access to all your favorite programs and games, without the... um... something. Instructions Run via Gallery or Edit mode, and setup on your first use. Then, tap Icons to use the interface, and press up and down keys to bring up or hide the keyboard. Tap the blue isometric "I" icon on the main screen to bring up Information and instructions during use. Changelog Version 1.2.1 *Most features work Version 1.0.0 *Clock, Setup, Shutdown, Shutup, Game Gallery, EXEC function, Settings Things That Won't Happen *Change color of some stuff *Integrate TCHCALC *Music player *Integrate MILOCALC * Ask for permission to put Dopulai Game Editor in code? (as Executable?) *Exclusive program bypass function *Clock type: With or without seconds Videos and Screenshots None right now. Download Middle click to view full size Notes If you want your game integrated into the quick game gallery, comment below and I will consider it. *The Shutup and Shutdown are the only functions that currently do not work. Credits List anyone who worked on this game. *'Lumage' - Original Programmer, Artist